


Distraction in the Workplace

by haleofagoodtime



Series: Rookie Status [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Jordan Parrish, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rookie Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Semi-public masturbation, Sex at work, Throat Fucking, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofagoodtime/pseuds/haleofagoodtime
Summary: Stiles thought that working with the Sheriff's Department was going to be more fun. He just needed to find the right kind of work.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Rookie Status [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Distraction in the Workplace

When Stiles’ joined the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, he thought it was going to easy since he was the Sheriff’s son — special privileges, like he could get out of the Rookie status and into the big league.

No. That just meant more rules. A tighter leash. Figuratively speaking.

The Rule of Thumb was that Rookies did the grunt work. Coffee runs, toner replacement, dog walks, recycling. The things that made the office run, but were a pain in the ass to actually do. Mindless. Senseless. Boring.

Stiles did everything in his power to try and keep himself entertained, which lead him to jerking off beneath his desk with anyone potentially finding out about him. His desk was along the furthest wall from the front door and his father’s office, so it was out of their reach. But Jordan wasn’t.

He was in the desk adjacent to him. Jordan could turn and have Stiles’ full attention and an even fuller view of his exposed cock. It made him hot and bothered to think that he could. He beat himself as hard and quietly as possible. There were times when the deputy’s ears would twitch slightly and Stiles would still, then resume when the man did nothing.

_Dammit._

He pulled himself to the edge, spilling into his hand messily. He snagged enough tissues from his desk to clean up the mess, tossed the evidence into the trash, tucked himself in, then excused himself to the bathroom to clean up properly.

He spared himself a few moments to make sure everything was spick-and-span in the mirror before leaving. The other deputies were sticklers on staying as neat and tidy as possible. Stiles could never understand, especially for the Rookie Who Never Did Anything.

He was barely outside the bathroom before a solid hand landed in the center of his chest and pushed him into the wall.

Parrish.

Stiles gulped, heat flushing his skin and pooling around where the deputy’s hand was touching him. There was something flickering underneath the deputy’s eyes that he couldn’t distinguish

“Were you just touching yourself,” he asked under his breath.

Another deputy passed by, muttering Stiles’ name in annoyance before disappearing back down the hall. Parrish didn’t dare break his gaze from him.

“No,” he said shakily. “Of course not.”

Parrish growled. _Growled._ His eyes began to glow a hard yellow color with crackled veins of red. Sure, Stiles met a few werewolves when he was in college, but he’d never seen anything like this. They immediately faded away.

The older man twisted his hand into the collar of his uniform and yanked him into the nearest available room: Interrogation Room A.

Stiles stumbled back into the interrogation table, somewhat standing and sitting at the same time, while Parrish pushed into his space and somehow slotted himself between Stiles’ eagerly spread legs.

“I could _smell you._ I didn’t know if I was imagining it, since you always smell so —” He growled again, setting his eyes into their glow again. The man dipped his head closer, dangerously close to potentially brushing their lips together before it was gone and he was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“Parrish, I —”

The man growled again. The thought of having the unknown supernatural creature’s potentially supernatural teeth near his throat scent his heart and arousal into overdrive.

_“Stiles.”_

At least Stiles tried to make his fingers useful. He fumbled to get Parrish’s belt undone while also trying to undo his own. He abandoned trying to free himself to try and get more of Parrish available to touch, kiss, _mark._

Parrish’s hand pushed at the center of his chest again, and there was another growl. Each one sent a pounding ache to his cock that he needed to take off his pants _now_ or it was going to get unbearable.

“I don’t have patience to remove your clothes right now.”

Something was punishing him. That was it. Someone whined, and Stiles realized it was him. And Parrish was having none of it. He pushed Stiles forward until he laid flat on the table with is head hanging just slightly over the edge. The deputy circled around until his crotch was at perfect level with Stiles’ mouth.

The tight bulge of his trousers made it easier to see his target, plus Parrish was a large man. Stiles always imagined him having an equal or even larger cock to complete the image. He licked his lips, opening his mouth to get _something_ on that teasing gift of his but Parrish slid his finger there instead.

Dejected, Stiles still latched onto the digit, slurping and licking the finger to tease him into giving him the real thing. He moaned nice and long. Anyone could hear it from the hallway, if they knew what they were listening for.

Parrish reclaimed his finger to stroke Stiles’ cheek. No doubt his lips were already glossy and ruined. He watched intently as the deputy unzipped and pulled out his _impressive_ cock. It curled slightly to the left, but Stiles wasn’t complaining. He was just needy.

He immediately pressed a hot kiss to the tip of his cock, easily deepening the kiss into an open, wet worship of the head. He did his best to circle as much as he could before taking more of him in his mouth, working in inch by inch.

The sheer massiveness of him, the heat and the need to take every single inch until he couldn’t anymore, had him choking with at least three inched left of his length. He tried to ease up and push back down a little further, but tears welled up in his eyes and Jordan pulled back to let him catch his breath.

But Stiles wasn’t a quitter. He licked, sucked, and worships the absolute _shit_ out of his cock. It demanded to be worshipped. He could feel his saliva and tears running down the sides of his face. No doubt he looked like an absolute _wreck._

He _wanted to._ He wanted to look _ruined._

Jordan’s thumb edged the bottom of his lip down, guiding his cock back to his lips. Stiles welcomed it, suckling and moaning. The deputy swore.

“Open your mouth, and remember to breathe.”

Stiles nodded and obediently opened his mouth. Jordan slid in easily, reaching his limit before the rookie began to twitch and gag. He thrust into his throat gently, in smaller thrusts to let Stiles know what he was doing, while also trying to get those last few inches down his throat.

One of his hands found its way to the length of Stiles’ stretched neck, squeezing just enough to make Stiles see stars and his cock pulse beneath his zipper.

“We’re not going to make a mess,” the deputy hissed, thrusts losing their rhythm.

Stiles barely saw through the tears in his eyes before white started to blur the edges of his vision and he heard the deputy hiss, _“Fuck.”_

His vision completely faded with the rush of heat down his throat and splatter across his face. When he came to, Jordan was looking down at him with something between concern and satisfaction.

As a reflex, Stiles licked his lips and tasted a thick salty-sweet — _cum._ The same taste lingered in the back of his throat. “What happened to not making a mess?”

The deputy shrugged. “I think you’ll be able to get this cleaned up. Won’t you?”

Stiles let out his own kind of growl, somewhat rolling off of the table to inspect himself in the mirror. There was cum in his hair, all over his face, and a single drop managed to get on the inside of his collar. He could easily clean it off and blame it on his lunch. Meanwhile, Parrish didn’t look like a hair was out of place. 

The deputy said nothing as he left the interrogation room. Stiles lingered, running his fingers over the larger globs of cum on his chin to taste them before sneaking back into the bathroom to get the rest and relieve himself.

Two weeks later, Stiles came to work with an unmarked envelope on his desk. He sat down, logged into his computer and opened it while he waited for the system to boot up. It was a CD in its case with no label or marking of any kind. He put it into his computer and waited for it to open.

The default video player opened, titled: INTRM_A_JPSS_001. He lunged to set his volume at silent while queuing the video to play back the events of the other day.

He made sure to look at Parrish while he jerked off to the image of him.


End file.
